Zoey the Mutant
by Midnight567
Summary: After a mysterious intruder killed her mother and left her to die. She must now use her strengthen mutant form to find the killer with the help of other superheroes.
1. The first day

Chapter 1 part:1

"Wake up honey, your going to be late of school," mom yelled as she packs my lunch. "I'm coming," I yelled back as I get up from bed and get dressed. I go down the stairs and grab my lunchbox, bookbag, and jacket. As I go towards the door mom stops me, "dont forget to hide your secret from other humans." I look at myself in the mirror and see my tail, opps better hide it.

I go out my door and see other kids waiting for the bus. "Man, South Park can sure get cold even when the sun is out," I mutter to myself. "Yep it sure does," I got startled and turn around to see a human boy. "Oh sorry if I scared you, my name is Butters, what's your name," the boy said and smiled cheerfuly. "Its uh Zoey," I put on a weak smile.

"That's a pretty name you got their, are you new around here," Butters asked. "Uh yeah I am," I replied with a wider smile. Then the school bus came by and we all got in. In the bus I over heard a argument from a couple of boys. The other kids acted like it's normal even Butters.

"Cartman, I told you not to eat my chips, you fatass," the boy in the green hat yelled. Then the fat boy snaped back, "hey Im not fat, Im just big boned you fucking jew.

"What the fuck," I mutter to myself. It seems that them two human boys know each other very well. Same for the other two boys. The boy on the left pinched the bridge of his nose, I can tell that he looked annoyed. The boy on the oppside side just sat there staring off the distance.

Suddenly I felt my tail silthering around my legs. I start to giggle from it touching me.

"Hey, what are you laughing about over there?" I hear a voice from behind me. I quickly made my tail to stop moving. I try to stay quiet for a minute hoping whomever ignore it. I look over my shoulder and...

"Hi their, what are you laughing about?" A hooded boy poked his head out and scared me.

"Uh nothing its nothing." I try to lie to him as good as possable. He narrows his eyes and went back to his seat. That was a close one there. Almost exposed myself to humans, need to be a bit more careful next time.

I don't know who I be friends with. I don't care if I be friends with a guy or a girl. Hell I date any gender if I wanted to. Maybe they wouldn't care if I ain't human. They would see what I truely am inside and outside.

Suddenly the bus stops and everyone starts to move out of their seats.

_Later..._

"Ok class, I want you all to meet our new student, Zoey Brown." The teacher introduced me to everyone.

The only people that is interested in me was Butters and that kid in the parka.

**Author's note**

**I hope this first chapter part is good so far****. I will be making the second part soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own south park, only my own OCs.**


	2. The first day, part 2

Chapter:1, Part:2

"Hi everyone, my name is Zoey Brown and I am from New York City." I heard a clap. "Oh my god yay we got a new bitch in our school."

"Eric, be nice!" I shuck off the insult and sat next to Butters. He smiles and waves at me, I waved back. I'm starting to like Butters he's a very nice guy. I look over to my right, that same kid from the bus is staring at me.

"Uh hi I'm Zoey, what's your name?" I ask poiltey even tho he's actting creepy.

"The name's Kenny." He spoke though his orange parka. His blue eyes are beautiful like the glow of the full moon. He has messy, golden blond hair that peaks out from his hood. I took one look at him before staring back at the teacher.

Later...

"So uh Butters is that right?" I asked nerously to Butters.

"Yep that's what everyone calls me." He stares at me with a amazed look in his eyes. "Has anyone told you that you have the most beautful eyes?"

I blushed. No one has said anything about my eyes. "Well no actually but thanks, anyway can you interdose me to your friends?"

"Well sure, follow me." I went with him to the locker area. The hallway was packed with kids chating with each other and texting on their phones. God it's so loud I'm starting to get a headace.

"Hey fellas I would like y'all to meet Zoey. Zoey this is Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny." He looks back at me. I smile and wave. "Hey guys."

"Sup dude, where you from?"

"New York."

"Oh cool."

"Ugh you again?" Cartman groan.

"Shut up Cartman!" Kyle yells. He walks up to me and whispers into my ear. "Don't mind him, he's an asshole to everyone." I whisper back, "ok thanks for the heads up."

As we walk away from them I wave at Kyle. He waves back and smiles. He sounds like a nice guy for a red head. Stan seems cool and mature for his age. Cartman in the other hand is flat out a dick.

We walk past the bathrooms. It had the same boy's and girl's bathtroom but also a cisses'. I guess they had a transgender problem a while back. The last school I went to didn't have a cisses' bathroom. A erge to move my tail kept eating at me all day. Purhaps I should let it out to breathe.

"Hey Butters can you wait for a sec, I need to use the restroom."

"Well sure! The girl's restroom is over there." He pointed at the door with a female sign. "Thanks."

"Of chorse it had to be damn pink and purple all over," I mutter under my breath. Oh well, it'll have to do, I remove the blue jeans for my tail to breathe. I have never realize that it's long enough to act as another hand. Man, it could've been helpful if I'd knew sooner. Weird, the restroom is very quiet.

_"Zoey, Wake up."_

_"Wake up damn it!"_

**Auther's note****Sorry for taking too long, I try write as best and fast as I can.**


End file.
